


She the Rain Follows

by Kisiki



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisiki/pseuds/Kisiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to happen.<br/>But it did.</p><p>And it's the most beautiful, wonderful, disgusting thing she's ever felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She the Rain Follows

She the Rain Follows

 

Kanaya can’t place an exact time to when it begins. It isn’t just suddenly there, either, like most people claim it to be.

Really, she presumes, it was more like a vorific insect; hiding away and picking at her insides until she finally realized it was there, and that it wanted out. This strange parasite named euphoria that she feels every time Rose Lalonde looks at her.

Asks her a question.

Walks past her in a close enough proximity that Kanaya might catch the lingering scent of her synthesized perfume.

It’s utterly repulsive and tantalizing all at once, and Kanaya hates herself for it. She’d promised to never allow herself to go through this again. Not after Vriska. But she had been careless. She’d tricked herself into thinking this was about ‘friendship’. About gaining an ally with these strangers who now inhabited their hard won, and then lost, prize. It wasn’t all that hard, really.

In truth, she had been disgusted upon finding out that Rose was, in fact, not a troll. It had been so disappointing that, her idol of all people, was one of the beings who pilfered their new home. Stranded them on this rock. Alone. But ever the mediator, Kanaya tried to inch herself closer, learn more and gain insight about Rose and the person she was. Who she would become.

And that was where she slipped.

Endless days spent at the computer, watching Rose’s past and future unfold in front of her. Talking to her. _Seeing_ her.

Then seeing nothing _but_ her.

Slowly, Kanaya found herself becoming entranced in the dewy color of Rose’s skin, a white palette of sugared milk. Fascinated in watching the pastel rainbow of the rain play itself against her blonde hair. And true to her land, Rose brought the rain with her everywhere. Through ruins, and chalky sand. Through sun and it’s cast shadow.

It was on one day, when Rose strayed very far from her home, that it had finally hit. Kanaya had watched her delicately tiptoe through the violet rubble of a dilapidated cathedral. The sun didn’t trail longingly after her this time, and the rain stood out bright against grey fog and ash light. Her painted lips were a straight set line, but her eyes… They lamented, quietly, the loss of a civilization she had never seen. People, creatures, objects and places and faiths and languages she’d never learn, or see, or meet… And now never could.

The wind beat the hem of her dress up around her knees when she moved again, kissed the rain against her cheek in colorful mockery of the tears she could not, and would probably never cry. And Rose, in her mourning, was absolutely ethereal.

It struck Kanaya, hard, through her chest like lightening. Like devotion. Something so strong she’d stood and ran to the nearest waste receptacle to empty her insides out. To rid herself of this feeling that made her yearn and hurt and _want_ like never before.

Rose Lalonde, without even trying, had bewitched her heart, her soul, in a snaring spell of red romance.

Kanaya avoided contact for days, to the varying worry of the others. Out of all the ones to care enough to try and see her, none meant quite as much as Sollux quietly tapping at her door. So intuitive and astute that he didn’t even realize it, he merely said that he’d be there when she was ready to talk. Because even she, in all her meddling, needed someone to talk to. Because he knew, with every glance at Karkat and Terezi, that she knew he understood. Understood the desire for something that you can’t have. 

It was rounding on a full turn of week when she finally roused herself. She took Sollux’s offer, and they talked together for hours. Cried together a little. Discussed battle plans and troll relationships and death and the weather until all they really had left to do was ponder the end and hold each other.

And when Karkat unwittingly stumbled in one night, saw Sollux fast asleep with his head pillowed against her bosom, saw spades, and marched out quietly, Kanaya just laughed. For the first time in eons she _laughed_. Because that meant there was hope for them yet.

And maybe… that meant there was hope for her too.

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> This was made before the Rose update where it's shown her Consorts are very much alive.  
> Uh...oops.
> 
> My first post here, I hope I don't mess anything up.


End file.
